


Learning

by hypnoshatesme



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, just a little drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: If he would be more sentimental Niles could've cried in those instances.





	Learning

Niles was clumsy. He wasn't used to tenderness, to kind hands and featherlight touches. His hands knew only violence, breaking, hurting. He wanted to return the tenderness, wanted to imagine he could make Subaki feel similar to how Subaki made him feel when he was running fingers through Niles' hair, when his perfect fingernails touched Niles' face. It was often but a ghost of a touch, just enough to make that warmth spread through Niles' whole body, engulfing him as he looks at the Hoshidan who was smiling at him with eyes full of emotions Niles had never imagined seeing directed at him. Niles knew he didn't deserve it. 

If he would be more sentimental Niles could've cried in those instances. 

Niles would often take Subaki's hand and hold it. In the beginning it had often ended in him holding it in a vice grip, knuckles turning white, afraid Subakii might change his mind and leave. Unsure how to hold it in a way that would convey his feelings without crushing the delicate fingers one by one. He would look up at Subaki searching his face for any hint of disapproval, of pain, regret. But Subaki was as patient as he was vane and the smile he gave Niles was one of reassurance as he covered Niles' free hand with his own, fingertips gingerly stroking the rough skin. It felt divine and Niles eyelashes fluttered. His grip on Subaki other hand went slack as he tried to trace the long fingers with his own, carefully, an imitation of what Subaki was doing with his other hand. Subaki hummed contently, eyes falling shut, foolishly trusting that Niles wouldn't take the chance to slit that perfect throat. 

And Niles didn't.


End file.
